Expect the Unexpected
by MistyCobainxx
Summary: Butch, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles haven't been behaving very well. To punish them and possibly get them to become friends, the Professor locks them up in a house for 3 months. There is NO escape, and what'll develop? Love maybe?; ButchXBC
1. Chapter 1

Expect the Unexpected

Summary: Butch, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles haven't been behaving very well. To punish them and possibly get them to become friends, the Professor locks them up in a house for 3 months. There is NO escape, and what'll develop? Love maybe?;) ButchXBC

Chapter 1

Buttercup's POV

I rolled out of bed and gracefully landed on the floor, on my face. I moaned loudly and stumbled up, slowly making my way to the bathroom, I could hear Bubbles singing in her room, next to mine. I took a quick bath, leaving my onyx hair tangled and messy, my bangs falling over my left eye. My eyes, a light green. I wore a black tank top that had Marylin Manson written on it and red paint splattered that looked like blood. Along with that were tight black skinny jeans and Green and black checkered vans. I applied a bit of mascara on my pale face, and went down for breakfast.

"Mornin BC" Bubbles greeted me, making pancakes. Ashe put three chocolate chip pancakes into a plate and slid it in front of me.

"Thank you" I smiled deviously and stuffed a whole pancake into my mouth. Bubbles laughed and rolled her eyes. Blossom laughed at me, she wore a red baggy t-shirt and black skinny jeans with pink high top converse. Bubbles wore a blue dress and heels, her blonde hair fell down her delicate shoulders. We had changed a lot. Blossom was still smart and bossy, but she grew up to be quite gorgeous, and had a slim figure, but was quite small breasted. Bubbles had a small, petite figure and relatively large breasts. She was shorter than Blossom. Then was ME, I was the tallest, being 5"8 and I even had the largest breasts, D cups. Yay me. Boys would hit on us all the time, I would reject their ugly faces, Blossom would kindly, ignore them. Bubbles would go out with most of them. I'm not saying she's a sex hungry slut. She's just too kind to turn them down.

"Girls." The professor entered the room and said grimly

"Whatsup?" I said, chewing my food

"Due to your behavior, and how you and the rowdy ruff boys have been fighting, the mayor and I have come to a decision."

"Yes?"

"I know you won't like this, but it's for your own good. I'll be locking you girls away with them for 3 months."

"WHAT? OH FUCK NO." I screamed, enraged.

"BUTTERCUP. Language."

"WHATEVER, I AIN'T STAYIN WITH THEM." I stormed up to my room, locked the door and blasted Bullet For my Valentine on my Boss Speakers.

"BC?|" Blossom whispered through my door.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Open up, I wanna talk to you." She knocked gently. I sighed loudly, and opened the door.

"Thanks." She stepped inside my room and shut the door, "I know, you're pissed as Hell. I don't wanna spend 3 months with those jerks, locked away. But think about it. There's always a reason behind whatever the Professor does.|"

"But..welll….umm….WHATEVER." I mumbled. She was right.

"OMG." Bubbles burst in

"What?"

"THEY'RE HERE." She squealed. Bubbles was happy as Hell 'cause she and Boomer were going out. Brick OBVIOUSLY had the hots for Blossom, and vice versa. Butch. UGH. Definition of ANNOYING. I sighed loudly. I was going to have to get through this.

We had packed out bags, and the professor was driving us to this "Secret Location". I had my headphones on, and iPod on full volume. Blossom sat next to me, Brick and Butch next to her. And Bubbles and her "Boomie" In front.

We finally reached an empty ground. WOW. How fucking pointless. Professor got out and dragged us out too. He got to a specific point, and tapped his foot on the ground. All of a sudden a HUGE house emerged from the ground. It was steel, pure steel. The professor said his goodbyes to us, got us in the house, put it back underground, and left.

There was a note on the table.

"You will be bunking together. Bubbles and Boomer. Brick and Blossom and Butch and Buttercup. All the food needed is in the fridge and cupboards and will be replaced regularly.

"OH LORD. I'M STUCK WITH HIM IN A ROOM." I shrieked and stormed off. I finally found a huge green room, with ONE bed. Was a pretty big bed. BUT ONE. Oh fuck. Butch entered and smirked

"Ooh la la" He waggled his eyebrows

"GO DIE."

"Make me." He winked and leaned against the door.

"I FUCKING WILL!" I pounced at him, he ran out of fear of me, and I chased him around this Godforsaken Hell hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Expect the Unexpected

Me: "Hey guys:3 Hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try to make this one a little longer."

Buttercup: "Ooh ooh ooh can I do the Disclaimer?"

Butch: "No meee!"

Buttercup: "Want me to HURT you?"

Butch: "Oh yeah , baby;)"

Buttercup: *Facepalm*

Me: " I don't own The PPG or the RRB. Lets get on with the story:3"

Chapter 2

Butch's POV

I woke up on the couch outside, Of course, Buttercup wouldn't let me in the room.

"Had fun?" Brick and Blossom walked out of their room, looking well rested.

"How did YOU guys manage?" I mumbled, scratching my back.

"I stayed on my side of the bed, he stayed on his side. I was fine, considering Brick doesn't grope me." Blossom stared at me.

"I…WELL…..she has fucking hot curves/" I grinned.

"Ew, you're still alive." Buttercup walked out of her room imn h=shorts and a tight t-shirt outlining her luscious curves. Her messy black hair fell over her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, barely." I flipped her off. She blew me a kiss.

"So…day one. What to do?"

"I found a gym. So I'll be there ALL DAY." Buttercup sighed, smiling. Blossom rolled her eyes and said

"Well, If there's a gym, there must be a library.|"

"And I'll help you find it." Brick smiled

"WHAT THE FUCK. Why is everyone acting like a happy family?" I groaned

"Because, Butch, We were never violent, it was because of YOU and Buttercup that we're here. So you two better become friends." Blossom said

"Or more." Brick waggled his eyebrows. I threw a cushion at him. He KNEW I liked BC. And I knew she HATED MY GUTS.

Buttercup's POV

I was running on the treadmill, at a fast speed, music blaring. I slowly stopped the machine and got off to see Butch leaning against the wall staring at me.

"You perv, are you oogling me?" I growled

"Admiring your lustful body." He smirked. What the fuck did he just say? Oh Hell NO.

"Piss off." I shoved past him and made my way to the punching bag. He only followed me, "OKAY WHAT? What's with this sudden urge to run after me like a fucking puppy?"

"Please, you LOVE the attention." He winked at me. I was about to punch him in the gut when he grabbed my hand and smirked, "Nice try."

I couldn't let him have the upperhand. Waiiiit. I think I knew his weakness. ME. I pouted, and pulled my hand away, and slid my hands around his neck and into his messy hair. He looked shocked. I smirked, and lifted my mouth to his ear.

"Sucker." I mumbled and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. I chuckled and left the gym. Only then did it come to my realization, Butch Jojo was in love with me. ME. And I knew how much I didn't want to admit it, I, Buttercup Marie Utonium, Loved that jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

Expect the Unexpected

Me: "Hey guys:3 thanks for the reviews:3 ppgxrrblover21 said it was a littttle too fast, so I'll try ad slow it down a bit:3 thanks! Disclaimer anyone?"

Butch: "Oh yeah, baby, slow it down;3"

Me: "Go die. You'll NEVER get BC now."

Butch : "NOOO. I'm sorry "

Me: "HEHEHEH:D okie I don't own the PPG or RRB"

CHAPTER 3

Buttercup's POV

I stormed into my room and flopped down onto the bed. UGH why was Butch suck a dick? And why did I like him?

I smelled of sweat, and I was drenched in it. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. I finished my shower and came out, wrapped up in a towel, my wet hair tangled and messy. I went through my closet where I had hung all my clothes. I picked out a black tank top and a green ripped shirt to wear on top. Alo0ng with tight black skinnies and my flip flops, seeing I wasn't going out any month soon. I tossed my clothes on the bed and sighed loudly. Just then, Butch burst in. I screamed

"GET OUT."

He smirked and leaned against the door,

"Naah, I like this view." I tossed a pillow at him, and he dodged it. UGH, perv. With a damn hot body. NO, Buttercup, DON'T. Damn, you could see his abs. NO BUTTERCUP NOOO. Finally, Butch left the room, and I changed. I refuse to let myself fall for Butch, even though I kind of love him. NO. I DON'T. IT'S A DUMB CRUSH WHICH IM OVER.

No one's POV

Butch sat on the couch next to Brick and Blossom. Boomer and Bubbles were busy making out in their room. Brick sighed and turned to Blossom,

"What to do now, its only 5:00"

"umm….well…..we could go read in the room?"

"Okay..sure, yeah."

"Umm…you guys go 'read'" Butch winked, making them both blush. They got up and left. Butch sat there, and sighed loudly. He was thinking about Buttercup.

"Tch, I'm not in fucking love with her." He mumbled to himself, "I….just want to sex her up. Yeah."

He ran his fingers through his hair, then got up and went to the room. Buttercup was sitting on the bed listening to music.

"So…" Butch said and shut the door.

"What?"

"Blossom and Brick are…." Butch chuckled. Buttercup burst out laughing,

"Goody two shoes." She snorted

"So..when am I getting some?" Butch smirked

"In your dreams, baby." She stuck her tongue out.

"Already happened there." He winked. She made gagging noises and returned to her iPod. Butch eyed her. And only then he realized HOW MUCH he lusted her. He grunted to himself and leaned against the wall.

"Horny much?" Buttercup chuckled.

"Huh?" Butch said, "What?". Buttercup pointed to his pants and Butch looked down to see a huge lump in them. He blushed,

"Oh crap."

Buttercup burst out laughing again. Butch went redder than Brick's hat. Buttercup realized how embarrassed Butch was and stopped laughing. She didn't know why she did, But she felt bad. She felt that she had to make it upto him SOMEHOW. Butch, hiding his face, sat down. Buttercup got an idea that Butch would like, and that she might even enjoy. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she thought why not? She might never try it again. And she may as well try it, she only has ONE life. (IM NOT SAYING YOLO xD) She extended her long leg, and traced her foot along Butch's thigh. His face froze. She rubbed her foot against the lump in his pants, and he grunted out of pleasure. Seeing this, Buttercup smirked. This went on for a while, and Butch was enjoying it. They both knew how wrong it was, and they loved it. In a matter of seconds, Butch had yanked Buttercup under him, and he gasped for air.

"Liked that?" she raised an eyebrow. H growled, and kissed her. Hundreds of thoughts flooded her mind. But then , she just gave in to him. She massaged her tongue against his and entwined her hands in his messy black hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Next thing they knew, Buttercup was ontop of Butch, her shirt ripped in pieces on the floor. Buttercup growled and yanked Butch's shirt off, eyeing his abs.

"See something you like?" He smirked

"Look who's talking. You NEVER look me in the eyes." Buttercup retaliated.

"I wonder why." Butch smirked and eyed her large breasts. Buttercup, for once, laughed and pulled him in for a heavy kiss. After about five minutes, she pulled away panting for oxygen.

"Hot damn, girl." Butch gasped, and Buttercup pulled his pants down, "Do you really wanna do this?"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for fucking questions?" Buttercup growled, horny as Hell.

"Hell no." Butch smiled, he was going to enjoy these 3 months.


	4. Chapter 4

Expect the Unexpected

Me: "I'm kind of….having a writers block. I have no clue what to go on with Dx but I'll try. I don't think the story's very interesting….so I'll try picking up a new theme to it:D"

Chapter 4

No one's POV

Butch woke up, butt naked next to Buttercup.

"Aw Fuck yeah." He smirked, causing Buttercup to also wake up. She saw what happened, and moaned loudly. Butch wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to her ear. And seductively whispered

"It's okay, babe. You know this would happen." And went on…and eventually ended up whispering dirty things in Buttercups ear, causing her to groan and giggle occasionally. She ran her fingers through his hair,

"I need a bath." She mumbled, extremely tired.

"I'll help." Butch, concerned about her behavior , "Um..if you allow me…"

"I'm fine, thanks." She got out of bed and immediately fell, but was caught mid air by Butch.

"I don't mean this in a pervy way, But I need to help you." Butch mumbled, "Its okay." He was genuinely concerned. Only then he realized he was in love with Buttercup.

He carried her to the bathroom, where he filled the large tub with warm water, and gently made her sit in it. It was large enough for the both of them, so he got in with her. She sighed loudly. Butch gulped, But refused to be scared or shy. He soaked her naked, slender body, then drenched a luffa in soap and gently scrubbed her sweaty body. Then he washed the soap off.

He kissed her neck, which was now fully washed and smelt like apples and mint to Butch. Buttercup naturally smelt like that. She groaned loudly as Butch applied some green apple shampoo in her onyx hair. After washing that out he also put conditioner. Then, they sat in the warm water, and Butch kissed Buttercups neck, much to her pleasure. He made his way to her shoulder. She gasped, her body tingling with pleasure. Soon, they got out and Butch dried Buttercup, and made her wear a baggy tank top that was a dark green, and had the number '13' printed on the front and back in black, and black baggy shorts that reached her knees. He , himself, wore Baggy shorts and a loose t-shirt. He made her stand under the fan, where she felt cool, the cold air pushing down on her.

"I think i…I know we've been fighting for ages. And I know it's wrong. But, Buttercup Marie Utonium, I think I'm in love with you." Butch gulped. Buttercup looked at him, and kissed him. After a long, passionate kiss, she pulled away and said

"The feelings mutual." And winked. Butch chuckled.

"What about the others? What'll we tell them?" Buttercup gulped

"PLEASE, don't act like Blossom and Brick aren't having sex every week." Butch laughed. Buttercup laughed loudly.

"So….now what? Wont it be different? More….lovey? We've confessed we love each other…." Butch sighed

"Please, YOU . ME? Lovely Dovey? We'll be worse than before. We'll be bullying others, and fucking each other." Buttercup winked

"Oh yeah, now I remember why I fucking love you." Butch kissed Buttercup sexily. She cupped her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him back.

Sorry guys, this was a really short chapter:P

I think I might stop the story here, and start a new, more interesting one with a better base so that can go on for LONGER:3 Hope you liked it! Bye…for now;)


End file.
